You're Next (2011)
Y''ou're Next'' is a 2011 American black comedy slasher film directed by Adam Wingard, written by Simon Barrett, and starring Sharni Vinson, Nicholas Tucci, Wendy Glenn, A. J. Bowen, Joe Swanberg. Erin accompanies her boyfriend, Crispian, to his family reunion at their Missouri vacation house. Also present are Crispian's parents Aubrey and Paul; his brother, Drake; Drake's wife, Kelly; his younger sibilings, Felix; Felix's girlfriend Zee; and Aimee and her boyfriend Tariq. During an argument at the dinner table, Tariq and Drake are shot with a crossbow by an unknown assailant; Drake survives but Tariq dies. Aimee discovers their cell phones are jammed and attempts to escape the house to get help but runs into a garrote wire, killing her. Aubrey suffers a breakdown over losing Aimee, and is brought by Paul upstairs to rest and grieve. Fox Mask pops out from under the bed and hacks Aubrey's face with a machete. The rest of the family hear her screams, and go upstairs to find her dead. Erin becomes defensive of the family. While scouting the premises, she encounters Tiger Mask. He attempts to kill her, but she escapes. Kelly returns to the bedroom and discovers Fox Mask, whereupon she panics and runs outside to the neighboring home. She finds that the inhabitants have been killed by the same group, and is killed by Lamb Mask. Drake blacks out when the arrow on his back hits the garrote wire which killed Aimee earlier. Tiger Mask once again attempts to murder Erin, but she kills him with a tenderizer. Lamb Mask appears to witness the death of his partner, who is later revealed to be his brother. Lamb Mask then finds Drake and attempts to kill him but Drake is saved by Erin just in time. She stabs Lamb Mask with an ice pick, although he escapes again. While exploring the house, Paul finds empty water bottles in a closet and realizes the killers were in the house before anyone else arrived; he is then killed by Fox Mask. It is revealed that Felix and Zee hired the assassins so they could inherit the family's riches. Felix then brings Drake to the basement, where he reveals Kelly's death and eventually stabs Drake to death with screwdrivers. Meanwhile, Erin and Zee set up traps for each other; Zee prepares to kill Erin but is interrupted. Erin overhears an argument between Felix, Zee, Fox Mask and Lamb Mask, and takes the chance to attempt an escape from the house. Lamb Mask pursues Erin until she fatally stabs him in the eye. Fox Mask follows Erin to the house, before Erin sets up a trap in the front door. Fox Mask instead enters through a window, while Erin hides in the basement. While Fox Mask is distracted, Erin shoves him to the floor and beats him to death with a log. Zee and Felix return to the house, Felix armed with the crossbow. Erin gets stabbed in the shoulder by Felix, but Erin manages to kill both of them in the ensuing struggle. Felix's phone rings and Erin answers. The caller is Crispian, who reveals his involvement due to student loans. He returns to the house and tries to tempt Erin with money and the promise of a better life, but she kills him. A policeman arrives as she stabs Crispian and shoots her in the shoulder. He calls for medics and backup, and attempts to enter the house. Despite Erin's attempt to warn him, he goes through the booby-trapped front door and an axe hurtles towards his face.